Unexpected Occurences
by SarahKenway1215
Summary: Sarah was doing just fine in her life as a doctor's assistant when she met a few interesting men. Now she must choose between The Templars and The Assassin's, but in doing so, someone will die. Will she make the right choice? Lot's of lemony goodness mixed in, ConnorXOC, HaythamXOC
1. Death or Doctors?

Chapter One- Death or Doctors?

I was sitting at the table finishing a list of supplies the doctor needed when I heard a commotion outside. I stood up and walked to the door and upon opening it a man blew past me into the building, all I saw was a flash of white before I was knocked on my ass. I was shocked and pulled myself up in time to see a few redcoats run down the road shouting about something, but I didn't care, I was extremely pissed off now and went to see if I could find what had knocked me down.

The back door was open and there were footprints leading to a well behind the doctors office, I slowly approached it and as soon as my hand touches the side, a person comes flying out of it and knocks me down again.

"What the hell man?" I yell at the person standing there.

"I apologize, are you alright?" I look up at the stranger and am greeted by a white hood, the man under it extends and arm to help me up and I accept.

"I'm fine, my pride not so much, what were you thinking running through the door like that? Are you some sort of psychopath?" I start to walk around and throw my hands in the air, "Is that blood?" I move to looked at his side and sure enough, there is a steady flow of blood leaving what looks to be a musket ball hole.

"I am fine." The stranger says as he backs away from me.

"No, you are not, come inside and I can patch you up." I grab the man's arm and he quickly jerks it out of my grasp. I raise an eyebrow and grab his arm again, this time the man pushes me away, "You know what? Fuck you, I am trying to help you AFTER you knocked me down twice and you want to be an asshole about it? Fine, go and die in a hole and see if I give a shit." With that I stomp back into the building and slam the door shut behind me.

The doctor walks out of a room and gives me a concerened look, "Are you alright?"

I give him a half smile, "I'll be fine, I"m going to the market now to get the supplies you requested." and with that, I push the strange man from my thoughts as I navigate the streets of Boston.

After wandering around for sometime I could hear a few of the other townsfolk gossiping, I made my way around a fruit stand to eavesdrop better.

"Did you see that strange man in the white hood today? He must be touched in the head to be climbing the buildings like that."

"I saw him kill a couple of redcoats too just before he dissapeared into the alleyway."

"He looked like a savage and sure behaved like one, I hear they kill commoners just for fun."

Ugh, I had heard enough of their incessant ramblings, I could never understand why people had hated the natives so much, I quickly banished the thoughts from my head before I started to get mad and walked back to the doctors office.

I took a few shortcuts down some alleyways when I saw a man lying on the ground, I assume he is drunk so I pay him no mind, as I walk past he grabs my ankle and I scream, dropping the bag of supplies I reach into my boot and grab my knife, I swing my hand towards the man only to notice the white hood, shit. I quickly put my knife away and grab the strangers wrist, reaching out to his neck to feel for a pulse, there is hardly a beat and I know this man is close to death, I look down and see that he is staring at me, "Why didn't you let me help you earlier? Now you are dying in a hole and making me care!" The hooded stranger looks at me with contempt, "Really? You are going to give me dirty looks? Fine, do what you want but I can't let you die out here, can you stand?" The man nods and I help him get to his feet, I put my arm around his back and grab the bag of supplies then head to the doctors.

When I get to the doctors I yell for help and the doctor comes running into the room, "What happened?" He reaches around the man's other side and takes his weight, "I'll explain later, just make sure he doesn't die!" The doctor and the hooded man make their way into an empty room and dissapear for hours, I hear the man screaming and it bothers me so I busy myself with simple tasks until the doctor walks out of the room, "How is he?" The doctor sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose pushing his glasses up, "He lost a substantial amount of blood and has a few broken ribs but I believe he will make a full recovery in time." I exhale and look at the doctors inquistive face,"I suppose you want to know what happened now?" He nods and I tell him about the stranger running through the office, what happened outside, and when I found him in an alleyway. The doctor looks at me with wise eyes, "I guess he is pretty lucky you found him in time." I scoff, "He is lucky I didn't kick his ass or shank him for being rude."

The doctor and I take turns watching over the injured man, I stare at him for what seems like hours, his face is very handsome with angular jaws, high cheekbones, and a square nose. His features are soft as he sleeps, when I reach out to touch his face I can feel the heat coming off of his body and quickly get water and some towels to help keep his fever down. After another two hours the man starts to stir, I reach over to grab the towel from his forehead as his eyes shoot open, he quickly grabs my wrist with a death grip, "Dude, easy!" He drops my wrist, "Jesus, what is your problem, I'm only trying to help you." He looks at me with curiosity, "I'm sorry, where am I?" he makes a move to sit up but winces and shouts out in pain, I push him down gently, "You are in the doctors office you so rudely invaded earlier today." He shoots me an apologetic look then quickly looks away, "Do you want to tell me what that was all about? Judging by the amount of weapons you had on you, I would say you are a murderer." The man tenses for a second and reflexively reaches down to his side, "Your weapons and clothes are over there but you are in no condition to get up, you have three broken ribs and a bullet hole, and you need to rest. Are you hungry?" The man doesn't seem to relax at my words and shakes his head, I shrug and get up to leave the room when a large hand grabs mine, "What is your name?" I look at his hand and then up to him, "Sarah." and leave the room.

AN: Thank you guys so much for the views, let me know what you thought! All criticism is welcome :)!


	2. Disappearing Act

Chapter Two- Disappearing Act

It seems like just yesterday when the stranger came into our lives, I am glad he is recovering well and I talk to him often, "You know, it has been a two weeks since you've been here and I still don't know your name." The man looks up from his stew, "My name is Connor." I roll the word around on my tongue, "Connor, hmm, it doesn't really fit you." Connor looks at me curiously, "How so?" "I just seems like such a generic name, you look like you need a name that means something." He gives my words some thought, "My real name is Ratonhnhaké ton." I'm not even going to try to pronounce that shit, "What does it mean?" "According to my clan mother, it can be interpreted many different ways, the one that seems the most accurate is, a life that is scratched." I let the words hang in the air and take in all that he has said, "That's deep for someone as young as you." Connor's face falls, "I may be young in years but old in experience." I stare at him in disbelief, "Dude, you are so depressing." I stand to clear the dishes and exit the room.

I think about all that has happened over the past two weeks as I wash the utensils, I head back into the room Connor is staying in and find it empty of his clothes and weapons. I notice the window is open and walk over to it, I see so sign of Connor, that motherfucker has the nerve to just leave without saying anything after all we did for him. I scream and curse his name then stomp out of the room into mine and throw myself onto my bed. I sob into the covers for a long time and try to figure out why I am so upset, I lay in bed and think about Connor, did I feel something for him? That's preposterous, I barely know the man, I did notice how broad his shoulders and chest are, his big muscular arms, and large soft hands, I feel a tug in my lower body as I think about him. I shudder inwardly and drift into sleep with Connor on my mind.

_"N__o, this is wrong." I moan as Connor kisses down my collarbone and chest, I run my fingers through his hair grabbing handfuls of it and bring his mouth to mine, our tounges mingle as he unbuttons my blouse and tosses it onto he floor. I reach down and start to take his shirt off, my fingers make quick work of the buttons and he discards it on the floor with mine. Connor lays me on my back and leans over me, I drink in this sight as my hands skate over the hard muscles on his stomach, Connor slowly removes my pants and starts to remove his. I look into his golden brown eyes as Connor comes up to kiss me again, he stares into my emerald green eyes asking permission, I nod my head and he slowly starts to fill my core, I moan loudly as he enters completely and starts to move at a slow pace, "Faster." I breath and he complies, I move my hips to meet his thrusts and start to moan louder, Connor grunts and picks up speed, my hands are exploring his body as he moves even faster, my nails scratch along his back as I can feel my orgasm coming, I lean up and bite Connor's shoulder as my body releases everything and I collapse, Connor follows soon after and collapses next to me and pulls me into an embrace, I am grateful for the warmth as we fall asleep in each others arms._

I shoot up in bed covered in sweat and breathing hard, I quickly get up and make my way downstairs, I see the doctor sitting at the table eating dinner and reading the paper. "Good evening Sarah, I trust you slept well." I blush, "Yes, thank you for asking, did Connor come back by any chance?" The doctor gives me a weird look, "Oh, so Connor's his name, no he hasn't made an appearance." My face falls and I walk into the room he was staying in, it smells like him and I am saddened more as I go to my room again.

Two Weeks Later

I have the same dream of Connor every night now and it is starting to piss me off, I need to get out of the house. My already pale skin is lighter now and my long brown hair needs to be brushed severely, I fill a tub with water and soak in it for a while before I head out into town. I wander the streets trying to keep my mind off of Connor, it seems to work for a while and my mood increases until I run into someone. I hit my nose hard on their back and it starts to bleed, the person turns around and sighs, "Maybe next time you should pay attention to where you are going." I look up at he man talking and feel like I've seen him before, he is wearing a tri-corn hat and an elegant robe, "I apologize, excuse me." I turn to leave when the man stops me, "What is your name young lady?" "Sarah." "Ahh what a pretty name, my name is Haytham Kenway, a pleasure to meet you." I extend my hand to shake his but instead he kisses my knuckles softly and I blush. "A pleasure Mr. Kenway, but I should be going." "Take this for your nose." Haytham reaches into his coat pocket and produces a very nice embroidered hankercheif. "Thank you, but I can not accept such a gift." He places it into my other hand, "I instist." and with that he tips his hat towards me and disappears into the crowd. The bleeding has stopped by now, I look down at the hankercheif in my hand and smile as I head back to the doctors office to wash up.

I can't stop thinking about how kind Haytham was to me and it leaves me with a smile on my face. A man walks up behind me and tries to grab my ass, "Hey baby, wanna come wit me for a bit 'o fun?" I whip around and punch him square in the nose and kick him in the balls, "Fuck off you dirty piece of shit!" I turn and walk faster back to the house with a renewed spirit.

AN: Okay guys, the doctor's office has a house built into it, for those who didn't catch that. I'd really appreciate some reviews to let me know what you think so far!


	3. New Feelings

Chapter Three- New Feelings

It has been a few days since my encounter with Haytham and I can't stop thinking about him, he had been such a gentleman towards me and I appreciated it greatly. I go downstairs to make breakfast and see that the doctor is already up, "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to start breakfast earlier." The doctor looked at me, "It's alright, although, you do seem a bit more distracted lately, are you still upset about that boy?" I hadn't even thought about Connor in the past few days and guilt crept over me, I wonder how he is doing? "In all honesty, no, I met someone in the marketplace the other day and for some reason can't stop thinking about them. Oh, but you don't want to hear this, I'll go make breakfast now." I walk into the kitchen and begin cooking, I love to cook, it soothes me like nothing else.

After breakfast is cleared I decide to head into town, I begin to wander around the fruit stalls when I hear a familiar voice, "Well hello dear, What a pleasant surprise." I look up to see Haytham standing next to me and smile, "Hello Mr. Kenway, this is indeed a surprise." Haytham took my hand and placed a kiss along the knuckles and I blush again, I look up and see his eyes looking into mine and my heart starts to race. "Would you like to accompany me for a walk?" I smile, "I would love to." Haytham offers his arm and I take it with my hand resting in the crook of his elbow. "Tell me, how did a lovely you lady such as yourself end up in a place like this?" "I was born and raised here by my parents until they died four years ago." I look down at the ground as I feel tears prick my eyes. "I am truly sorry to hear that." I look up at him and smile, "Thank you. How did you end up here, if you don't mind me asking?" Haytham tenses for a second but visibly relaxed, "I am here on business." Haytham and I walk around town talking about our lives for a while, when we end up at the doctor's office I bid him goodbye. "Thank you so much for the lovely walk." Haytham kisses my hand again, "The pleasure is all mine, I do hope to see you again soon." He tips his hat and walks away again. I smile and walk into the house, my heart feels as though it might burst.

For the next four months I go for long walks with Haytham around Boston, each passing day I am starting to feel more and more for him but feel too foolish to mention it until one day. Haytham and I were walking along the pier when we ended up at the doctors office. "This has been marvelous, I would love to see you again Sarah." This time instead of kissing my hand, Haytham kisses me on the lips and it is amazing. He draws back too soon, "I apologize, I do not know what came over me." He moves to tip his hat when I stand on my toes and kiss him back, my small hands on either side of his face. Haytham puts his hands on my waist and deepens the kiss. I pull back and grab his hand then I pull him into my room.

Later that evening I am laying in bed with Haytham, my head on his chest and my hand tracing small circles on his. He grabs my chin with his thumb and fore finger and brings my face in for a kiss. "I regret to say this but I must go, will you be alright?" I smile and kiss him again, "Of course, as long as I know that you will be back for me soon." "Of course I will." With that, Haytham stood up to get dressed, planting one last kiss on my lips before he leaves. I can't help but to think about Connor and a sudden pang of guilt hits me, why do I feel so bad, it's not like we were together. I roll over and drift to sleep with troubled thoughts of Connor filling my head.

I can't believe it has been two weeks since Haytham and I first made love, we still go for long walks together, most ending in my room. I still think about Connor and wonder where he is and if I will ever see him again. It is a cold winter day and I need to go to the marketplace for supplies, I bundle up and head out the door. I get the supplies I need when I hear, "Sarah?" I turn around and see Connor walking up to me. "Connor? Wow, it's been such a long time." Connor offers to carry the supplies for me and I allow him to. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since you snuck out of that window." A look of guilt crosses his face, "I am sorry for that." I glare at him, "You didn't even have the courtesy to say goodbye." I reach for the supplies, "I can handle this, thank you though." "No, I will carry them for you, it is the least I could do." I huff in defeat and open the door to the office. I walk behind Connor and tell him where to put the boxes, as he sets them down, I can see the muscles in his arms ripple under his coat and shudder, "Thank you." He looks at me with sad eyes, "I am sorry if I hurt you Sarah, that was never my intention, I had...business that needed attending to." I nod and stand there staring at him.

We stand in silence for what seems like forever when he finally breaks it, "I should be off." I stand there as he brushes past me, reflexively I grab his arm and he stops. He turns to face me and I kiss him, I couldn't make myself stop. Connor tenses up pushes me back gently, "I should go." I grab him again, "Don't leave me." I grab his hand and pull him into my room. When we get there I can tell Connor is uneasy so I make the first move. I reach up and pull his hood back revealing his face, then I slowly reach for the buckle that is laying across his chest and unbutton it. He moves to grab my hand but I push his down, I start to unbutton more of his weapons and clothing, all the while he is watching me with wary eyes. Once he is successfully shirtless, I start to unbutton my blouse, Connor's eyes widen and he tenses again. I slip my shirt and corset off, letting them fall to the floor. I grab Connor's hand and place them on my breasts, his large warm hands are a pleasant surprise, "Gently squeeze them." He does as he is told and I moan, he immediately stops and looks at me with concern, "No, that's good Connor, do it again." He is reluctant so I grab his hands again, he finally does and I moan a few more times, "Alright, now take your pants off Connor." He instantly tenses and is hesitant to move, I reach down and unbutton my pants and slide them off, never breaking eye contact. I urge him along and after a few minutes Connor has removed his pants as well. I grab his hand and lead him over to the bed, his arousal is obvious although he seems conflicted about it, I lay Connor down on the bed, "Now Connor, don't freak out, this is natural, I want you to lay still, ok?" He nods in response as I climb over him and straddle his hips, I position myself above him and slowly sink onto his waiting member. Connor suddenly grabs my hips and starts to thrust in and out at a very fast pace, I start to moan louder and louder as I can feel an orgasm building. After a few minutes I can see stars as my pure bliss washes over me, I collapse on top of Connor and he instinctively wrapped his arms around me and I fall asleep.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors, I am new to posting on this sight and am trying to learn how to edit stuff. Review the story and let me know what you like and don't like!


	4. Mistakes

Hey Guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated recently my computer wasn't loading correctly, please review and let me know what you guys like and don't like! I am also working on making making each chapter longer. I awake later that evening to find Connor wrapped around me, I slowly take in the situation as I think about what I have just done. My mind instantly goes to Haytham and I feel the overwhelming urge to vomit, I untangle myself from Connor's sleeping form and bolt to the window. The cool air hits my face and I start to relax but not for long, I stiffen as I hear Connor stir behind me, I quickly put my nightgown on and sit in the chair in the corner of the room, staring at Connor with cautious eyes as he fully wakes. He notices me watching his every move and looks concerned, "Sarah, what is the matter, you look as if you are ill." He quickly dresses and rushes over to me, bending down he looks into my eyes and I can not look at him any longer, I push him away, "I think you should leave." "Did I do something wrong, from what I remember, you initiated everything." I glare at him, "Yeah, well I've changed my mind, I don't want you here, what happened was a mistake. Now, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" I hit Connor on the arms and push him out of my room, once he is gone I run to my bed and cry for hours on end. What have I done? I betrayed Haytham and now I will never be able to face him again. I don't leave the house for six weeks, all I can do is lay in bed, feel guilty, and cry to the point of sickness. When I finally get the courage to go downstairs I hear a knock at the door. I walk past it not wanting to see or talk to anybody when I hear, "Sarah? Are you in there? I haven't seen you for quite a long time and I am to deeply concerned." Haytham, I gag and run to the back door holding my hair back as my stomach empties it's contents. I can hear boots crunching in the snow and try to run back inside, "Sarah, where are you going?" I stop dead in my tracks, I don't want to turn and face him like this but my body betrays me. Haytham rushes to my side and pulls me into an embrace as I start to sob. He pets my head to calm me down but it only makes me feel worse and I cry harder into his chest. We stand like this for a while until I finally start to calm down, I sniffle and Haytham pulls my chin up, "Will you tell me what is the matter?" I look at him, "I don't want to tell you, I have made the ultimate mistake and I have betrayed you. I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore, you deserve someone who won't lose control and be a reckless whore." I look into his eyes and hurt flashes through them, "Sarah, what on earth are you talking about?" I pull out of his embrace and walk to the door, "I slept with another man, I will always regret hurting you Haytham." and with that I close the door on Haytham and the possibility of a future with him. A week later I am in the market looking for fruit and other items when I hear a few townsfolk talking about the explosion at the end of the dock and how two men had come flying out of the building into the water below. I turn to look at what they are talking about when I hear, "Church has at least a day on us... We must move quickly if we're to catch him." I know that voice, "I have a ship we can use. Meet me on the pier when you're ready." I know that one too, I turn and see Haytham talking with Connor, my stomach clenches and my heart feels like it is going to stop. I run to the edge of the pier and vomit into the water below, I quickly stand up, "Sarah?" I hear Haytham and Connor say in unison, they give each other strange looks and I take off running back to the doctor's office. Much to my relief, neither of them pursue me and I lock myself away in my room. Great, now they know each other. The next few days are even worse, I feel worse about what I have done and I believe I am coming down with something. I rarely leave the house anymore, even for errands. I walk downstairs to get some fresh air and see the doctor sitting at the table, "Ah, Sarah, how nice of you to make an appearance." I give him an apologetic glance, "I'm sorry, I haven't been feeling very well and there has been a lot of things going on. Don't worry though, I am fine." I walk into the kitchen and grab an orange, then I sit down at the table and start to peel it, I pop a wedge in my mouth and the delicious juices are a welcome feeling to my parched mouth. The doctor watches me with concern written all over his face, "Sarah, I would like to examine you, if you don't mind." I think about it for a minute and finish my orange, "I suppose it couldn't hurt." The doctor examines me for quite a long time all the while taking notes in a journal. He pokes and prods me in places that make it uncomfortable to look him in the eyes. After an hour the doctor clears his throat, "Sarah I-", there is a knock at the door and the doctor leaves to answer it, "Can I help you?" "I hope so, we are here to see Sarah." My stomach lurches and my mouth goes dry as I stand and think of an escape route, "May I ask what this is regarding?" Haytham clears his throat and Connor loses his patience, "It is a personal matter we wish to discuss with her in private..." The doctor sighs, "Come on in, Sarah, you have visitors!" At this time I have already slipped out of the window and am making a run for it. When I don't respond the doctor comes to the room to find the window open, "Um, it seems she has left gentlemen." Connor pushes past him into the room and climbs through the window as well. Haytham sighs and leaves through the door. I have no idea where I am going all I know is I just want to get away, I come to an intersection and run to the left, I run a little farther and find a horse, I immediately jump on it's back and spur it in the direction of the woods. I look behind me to make sure I am not being followed and see Connor and Hatham chasing me, I spur the horse faster to the city limits and head into the dense forest. The trees are whipping by me so fast that I have to lay down against the horse to insure that I don't get knocked off by branches. I come to a river and the horse jumps across it, almost dislodging me from it's back. I regain my balance just as the horse comes to a road, I stop for a second to decide where to go from here when I hear splashing behind me. I kick the horse and head into another part of the forest. I don't know where I am but it is getting dark and I am worried, I head in a different direction in the hopes that I come across a town. After a while I can see lights, I spur the horse faster and come to a small town, I ride until I find someone, "Hello, could you tell me where I am?" I can't really understand him because of his accent but I believe that he says something about a homestead, I thank him and continue down the path and come across a large building with laughter coming out of it. I dismount and tie the horse to a hitching post and go inside. There are people drinking, playing games, and talking everywhere, I walk up to the bar, "Excuse me, are there any places to rent around here." The man laughs, "Right here, this is an inn." I sigh in relief and pull some coins out of a bag in my boot, "I need a room to stay in for a couple of days." The man smiles at me and pockets the coins, "Corrine! We have a guest! She will be right here to show you to your room." I thank the man as Corrine shows up and takes me to my room, "Here ya go dearie." I thank her and give her a coin as she exits the room. I start to relax and look around before retiring to bed. The next morning I wake up in a great mood and decide to go out and explore. As I walk around the small community I can't help but smile, there are children running around chasing each other and laughing. I continue to walk down a path and come across a bridge, I stop for a while and take in the scenery, after some time I continue down the path and come to a large house. I stop to admire it's beauty when a voice startles me, "I don't recognize you as one of the townsfolk, what is your name?" I turn to see an older man standing next to me, "I am Sarah, a pleasure to meet you..." "Nice to meet you Sarah, I am Achilles, what brings you to our homestead?" Aha, so that is what that man said last night, "I just needed to get away from the fast paced life of Boston for a couple of days and ended up here, it's a lovely place." The old man smiles at me and looks around, "This place wouldn't even be here for one to enjoy if it hadn't been for a man and his need to help people." "He sounds like a good person." Achilles nods his head in agreement and breaks into a fit of coughs, "It seems as though it is time for me to retire back inside." "Let me help you, where are we going?" Achilles points in the direction of the large house and I grab his arm to lend support. Once Achilles is in the house I bid him farewell, "Thank you for your hospitality, I will be on my way now." I exit the sitting room and walk to the front door and step outside, I start to walk down the path leading back to the inn when I see a familiar figure making their way towards me. "Shit!" I turn to run into the woods when I hear, "Sarah! Wait!" I don't stop to respond as I run faster into the woods, I come to a clearing and sit on a log to rest for a minute when I hear growling. I tense up and look around to see if I can locate where the sound is coming from, a wolf walks out of the woods snarling at me and circling to size up its prey. I can't move as the wolf lunges at me and I scream, all of a sudden I hear a yelp and look to see Connor standing over the dead wolfs body, I don't believe what just happened and pass out. I slowly open my eyes and my head is killing me, once my eyes have adjusted I look around at my surroundings. I am in a strange room and I can hear voices somewhere in the distance. I quietly climb out of bed and make my way to the door, I slowly open the door and creep out into the hallway. I can hear Achilles talking to someone and I assume I am in the large manor from earlier, why am I here? Then I remember seeing Connor in the woods and my chest tightens when I hear his voice. I run back into the room I was in and quickly run to the window, there is a patio outside and I climb onto it through the window. I look down to see how far the ground is and decide to try to climb into the tree next to the patio, once I am in the tree I start looking for an escape route and have no choice but to go down. I drop out of the tree and hurt my ankle, I hiss in pain and slowly limp my way towards the inn and more importantly my horse, I am almost the the bridge when I hear someone running up behind me, my body tenses but I don't stop walking until a tall figure clad in white steps in front of me. I look up and see Connor looking down at me, "Where do you think you're going?" I try to walk around him to no avail, "I was going to get my horse and go back home." Connor still won't move, "Why did you run?" "Which time?" Connor does not look amused at my answer, "The first time." I look down at my boots, "I ran because I couldn't face you or Haytham. I had no idea that you knew each other and I was embarrassed." "Why were you embarrassed?" I blush and kick the dirt, time to be honest, "Because I slept with both of you." I can see Connor tense and run his hand through his hair, "You slept with Haytham?" I nod, Connor stalks off in the direction of the manor, I don't move for a minute and then I go to my horse and leave the homestead. When I finally return home the doctor is relieved to see me and embraces me in a hug, "Sarah, I am so glad you have returned safely." I return his hug and smile, " I am fine, a little hungry but fine." I go into the kitchen and grab an apple, "Sarah, could you come in here?" I walk into the dining room to find the doctor going over his notes, "Please sit down." I sit across from him and watch him curiously, "Now, before you left so suddenly I gave you an examination." I nod and wait for him to continue, "Sarah, according to what I saw during the exam, it seems that you...are pregnant." I choke on my apple and look at the doctor, after a second I laugh, "Come on, tell me what's really wrong with me." The doctor looks at me and I can see it all over his face, I really am pregnant, the next thing I know is I am hitting the ground and everything goes black. I awake in my room later and the doctor is sitting next to me, "Sarah, how are you feeling?" I rub my head and groan as the earlier conversation comes back to me, " I don't know, are you sure I am...you know?" The doctor nods and I feel like I'm going to throw up, I bolt out of bed and run to the window and empty my stomach onto the ground. I turn to the doctor, "It can't be anything else?" The doctor shakes his head, "With your symptoms and with what I felt, I'm positive that you're pregnant, I can give you another examination if you would like." I shake my head and go back to my bed, "I would like to be left alone please." "Of course." The doctor stands and leaves the room, once my door closes I start to cry and don't stop until I fall asleep. 


	5. Coming To Terms

Chapter Five- Coming To Terms

It has been two months since learning the news of my pregnancy, I still don't believe it sometimes but there is nothing I can do. I am restricted to light housework under the doctors watchful eye after I came home hyperventilating and having a panic attack because I saw Haytham and ran, I am starting to lose my mind. I finally convince the doctor to let me leave the house for a little bit, as I wander around the marketplace I can see Haytham walking towards me and quickly wrap my shawl over my budding belly. "Sarah? Please don't run, I only wish to speak with you." I stand still and wait for him to get to me, "How have you been doing dear?" I look down, "I've been um, I don't really know to be honest. How have you been Haytham?" "I've been busy and confused, why have you been avoiding me?" My chest tightens and I feel tears prick my eyes, Haytham wraps me in a hug but quickly backs away, "What was that?" I look down then back up to him, "That is part of the reason I have been avoiding you..." He looks at me confused and I open my shawl to reveal what's hidden underneath, Haytham stares at me in disbelief, "You're with child?" I nod, Haytham looks confused again, "Why didn't you tell me?" My heart stops and my stomach lurches, I bend over and start to have a panic attack. Haytham tries to calm me down and after a while my breathing returns to normal. "I didn't tell you because I don't know who the father is.." I let those words hang in the air as I turn to leave, Haytham doesn't stop me at first, "What do you mean you don't know who the father is?" I stop and turn to face him, "I told you I slept with someone else, they could be the father, it could be you, I don't know." "Who else did you sleep with?" I stare at him in shock, "I don't think that is any of your business." I turn to leave but I'm stopped by Haytham grabbing my arm, "I won't ask again, who else did you sleep with?" I stare down for a minute, "His name is Connor, I believe you know him, you both came to my house a few months ago." Haytham drops my arm, "You slept with Connor?!" I am shocked that he is so angry, "Yes, why are you so angry?" Haytham stares at me for a second before answering, "Because he is my son." It is his turn to let words hang in the air as he walks away, I can feel all the air leave my body and my knees buckle, his son? What have I done?

My brain finally clicks and I realize part of the reason I felt guilty is because they look more and more alike the more I think about what I've done. Maybe in my sub conscience I had made the connection but it wouldn't come to the surface, now this child will be born into the most fucked up "family" of all time. As I head back home I can't stop thinking about what to do next and I decide that I need to travel back to the homestead to tell Connor, once I have returned home I quickly make a pack for a couple of days. I go downstairs to find the doctor and he is reading by the fireplace, "I am leaving for a while, I decided that it is time to let Connor know that he could be the father, I should be back within a week." The doctor nods and stands from where he was, "I think that is a good idea, please be very careful out there." I embrace the doctor in a hug and walk out the back door to get my horse. After riding for a couple of hours I decide to stop and rest and let the horse have a break, after resting for about an hour I mount up and continue on my way and come across a group of redcoats, I spur the horse into the woods until they disappear, then I make my way back onto the path and ride for the homestead. I ride well into the night and when morning breaks across the sky I stop the horse for a while, I make a small camp and rest my eyes for a couple of hours, when I awake there is a bull elk standing over me and watching my every move, I stiffen and try not to breathe too loudly, behind the animal the horse snorts and spooks it, the elk drops it head and stabs me in the leg with it's antlers. I cry out in pain and get on my horse to ride for help, I reach the homestead in double quick time, once I cross the bridge I spur the horse faster until I arrive at the manor, "HELP! Someone please help me! CONNOR!" Connor comes running out of the manor his face is unreadable until he sees the blood coming from my leg, he quickly rushes to my side and helps me off the horse then takes me into the manor. He lays me on a couch in the sitting room and rips my pants leg until he has a full view of the wound. I lean up to see it and it is pretty bad, blood is still leaving the wound but it has lessened some, "I will clean the wound and bandage it to the best of my abilities but it looks as though it needs stitches and we have no doctor here."

Connor gets to work cleaning and bandaging the wound, after a while he is done and looks pleased with his handiwork, "Thank you, Connor." He nods and looks at me, "You are welcome. Why are you here?" I am taken aback by the bluntness of his question, "I came to see you and to tell you something." He sits in a chair next to the couch and waits for me to continue, "I assume that you noticed that I am pregnant." Connor's face tightens and he tenses while he looks at his boots, "No, I did not notice that, I was too busy attending to your wound." My face gets hot, "I just thought you should know that there is a possibility that this child might be yours." Connor looks up at me, "There is a possibility?" I look down at my hands, "There is a chance that it might be Haytham's child, I-I don't know." Connor quickly stands up and leaves the manor, and is gone for quite a long time, when he returns it is almost dusk and Achilles has joined me downstairs. Connor walks into the manor and disappears somewhere in the house and doesn't reappear for the rest of the night, Achilles has retired to bed and told me where I can sleep once I am able to walk upstairs. I hobble my way up the stairs and come to my appointed room, once I am there I search for a needle and thread to sew my leg closed, if I wait any longer and infection could set in and I could lose my leg or worse. I finally find a needle and thread in a drawer, I sit on the floor and begin to sew the wound shut, I bite the inside of my mouth to keep from screaming until I taste blood in my mouth, I am almost done when a strangled sob escapes my throat. I can hear Connor running up the stairs and try to finish what I'm doing when he busts through the door. He looks from me to my hand to my leg with wide eyes and comes to crouch beside me, "I had to do something before an infection set in." He nods and stands, "I'll go get something to disinfect it and wrap your leg."

When Connor comes back into the room I try to stand up and collapse back onto the ground, my leg bleeds a little and I suck in a breath, "You should not have done that." I roll my eyes and go to grab the disinfectant from Connor but he pushes my hand away, "Let me, you don't want to strain yourself further." Once the wound is cleaned and wrapped I try to get up to lay down to no avail, Connor leans down and sweeps me into his arms carrying me to the bed as my head leans against his chest. His heartbeat is strong and he is extremely warm, I can feel his hard muscles and I feel a familiar pull, when Connor sets me on the bed I grab his collar and kiss him hard, he pushes me away at first but then kisses me and pushes me down onto the bed and leans over me. Connor deepens the kiss and his tongue explores my mouth as I run my hands up and down his torso feeling all of his muscles, I start to pull his clothes off as he undoes my blouse and tosses it across the room, I undo my corset as Connor pulls the rest of his clothes off. My pants follow next and then he is leaning over me and kissing me again. I gasp for air as Connor starts to kiss my collar-bone and down my chest, he pauses over my nipple and encloses the left one in his mouth causing me to arch my back and moan, he rolls the right nipple in his fingers as his assault continues on the left one. My fingers are woven into the blanket and I have it in a death grip, Connor finally stops and kisses me again as he eases himself into my waiting core and I moan aloud. He picks up the pace and supports himself on his left elbow as his right hand explores over my body, his fingers end up down by my core as he finds a little nub and rubs it out of curiosity. My hips buck and I moan louder into Connor's shoulder, he thrusts faster and my hips move to meet his movements, I bury my face in his shoulder as my fingernails claw their way up his back, Connor hisses and kisses me harder. I can feel my orgasm building and the end is close as Connor rubs the little nub again, I scream and then bite Connor's shoulder to signify my release and Connor soon follows, he collapses next to me and pulls me into an embrace so that my back is to his front, Connor places a hand on my belly and I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

I open my eyes to the morning sun on my face and roll over and my face comes into contact with Connor's chest, I smile and cuddle up next to him and soon fall asleep again. I wake up alone in bed and feel disappointed, I get up and find that my leg feels pretty good, I get up and change into a dress then head downstairs to start my day and find Achilles sitting at the table, "Do you think me a fool?" "What?" Achilles shoots me a dirty look, "I know what you and that boy did last night. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole homestead knew, as loud as you both were." I flush crimson, "We are adults and can do as we please." "That boy can not afford distractions, I think it would be best if you went back home today, you'll find your horse in the barn." I am upset by the bluntness and head out to the barn to get ready to leave, I step into the stirrup to pull myself into the saddle and manage to re-open a part of my wound, I cry out in pain and fall back onto the ground, I pull my dress up to examine the damage and see blood pouring out of the cut, I try to stand but can't and scream for help. I yell for a few minutes before passing out from blood loss, just before everything goes black I can hear multiple pairs of feet running toward me, then everything goes black and I am lost to the world.

I am unconscious for five days and in the time I was out, Connor has learned that Prudence and Warren are expecting their first little one and is asked to seek out Dr. Lyle White in Boston. When Connor got to Boston he approached a familiar building and knocked on the door. (CONNOR'S P.O.V.) The door opens to reveal the doctor that had helped me so long ago and that Sarah apprentices under, "Connor, what are you doing here? Did Sarah find you?" "Yes, Sarah is back at my home, she is ill and needs help. We are in need of a doctor on the homestead. Prudence and Warren are also expecting a young one." The doctor goes on to to say that they have been trying for years and that he would pack up and come to the homestead with Connor. (SARAH'S P.O.V.) When I finally wake I am surprised to see the Doctor standing over me, "Dr. White, when did you get here? How did you get here?" The doctor smiles, "Connor came to Boston and asked me to come live on the Homestead and I accepted." The doctor can see the confusion on my face and continues, "We will both live here and help the people of the Homestead as needed, they lumberers Terry and Godfrey are already building us a house in a clearing that is close to town." I am still confused but flash the doctor a smile anyways. A week after I woke up I am finally able to get out of bed and go for a walk, I decide to go pay Terry and Godfrey a visit and see how the house is coming along. When I get to the area I am shocked to see that there is a house there already, I walk up to it and open the front door to find Terry, "Oh hello, I'm sorry, I just came to see how the house was getting along." Terry puts his tools down and offers to give me a tour, the house has two stories with four bedrooms upstairs and another four downstairs for patients, a large kitchen with a dining room attached and a sizable sitting room. I am in awe of the size and how beautiful it is, the house is almost finished and Terry informs me that we can move in by the end of the week.

It has been two weeks since we have moved into our new house on the Homestead, the doctor performed another exam on me and has concluded that I am around five months pregnant even though I am much larger than the average woman at that stage. The doctor says it is normal for women with small frames to have a much larger bellies than larger women. After sitting around the house for a few days I decide to go for a walk to clear my mind and end up at the manor, I knock and enter the house, I can hear voices somewhere inside but can't pinpoint the location. "Connor, think about what you are saying, that girl has no reason to know about the Brotherhood." Connor snorts, "That's where you're wrong old man." "Oh, how so?" Achilles retorts "As of this moment she carries a child that is either kin to a Templar or an Assassin, and Haytham knows this, if we tell her of the Brotherhood she might allow us to raise this child and train it to be one of us before my father can reach it." I instinctively clutch my swollen belly as Achilles sighs, "I can see that you have made up your mind, just be prepared of the consequences, once she knows all there is to know, she is susceptible to murder at the hands of the Templars." Connor and Achilles come upstairs to see me standing there ashen-faced, Connor walks up to me and puts his hands on my upper arms and looks into my eyes, "Connor, what's a Templar?"


	6. Update

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, I plan to but I haven't had inspiration and my computer hasn't been cooperating with me. I'll keep you posted on when I will upload next! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows!


End file.
